KH3: Insanity
by may.hiccks
Summary: My story that follows the KH2 game. The organization created their new weapon, a nobody with the name of Viatrix. She also has the power to wield the keyblade. Will it be too late for Sora to stop them, after she mastered it? Reviews please :D


**Insanity.**

**OO1 Prolouge**

_"Sometimes I wonder, is this really all that__** life **__has to offer?_

_Because __**in the end**__, it__** wont matter **__how many breaths you take_

_but __**the**__**moments**__ that __**took them away**__."_

I woke up in an istant. Xigbar and Xaldin smiled as if I was something they been searching for.

"Welcome." they greeted me.

I had been asleep for days, maybe even weeks. I don't know much about who I am, or where I'm from, but I been listening to their conversations once in a while, and I know I must be the chosen one. As far as they had explained.

"Where am I?" my voice sounded dry and high pitched.

"Do you know who we are?" they asked, ignoring my question.

Truth of the matter is, I did. "Organization XIII."

"Right. Do you know who you are?"

I didn't, but yet, I said "Viatrix."

They nodded and chuckled. "Saix! Tell Axel she's ready." they ordered.

I waited patiently, a few moments later, Axel came.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, giving me a weird look.

"Have this organization ever let you down?" Xigbar padded his back and dissapeared into a dark puddle.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Axel whispered. "C'mon, kid, we have work to do."

-**DESTINY ISLANDS/Sora's POV**

"So, why did I lose to you again?" I laughed, facing Riku after a race.

"You might be stronger now, but not as fast as me!" he joked, running another lap.

I sighed and chased after him. "Have you seen Kairi?" I asked in between breaths.

I was expecting him to answer, instead, Pluto appeared in front of me and pushed me into the water. "Hey." I smiled as he licked me.

"Sora!" Donald screamed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ran up to meet them, Riku was already back.

"We got news!" he informed.

"Really? Whats new?"

"Organization XIII isn't over." Goofy explained.

"Huh? But we defeated Xemnas already!"

"How can the organization not fade after losing their leader?" Riku crossed his arms.

"We're not sure." Donald shrugged. "But the king told us to warn Sora about this."

"What am I supposed to do? Go into another adventure?" I whined a little.

"HEY! We had fun!" they got offended.

"I didn't mean it like that. Sorry guys. I guess I was just expecting this to be over."

"Darkness will never be over, Sora. You should of learned that by now."

"So, I guess...we have to go now." I said quietly.

"Say hi to the king for me." Riku walked away.

"WAIT! I'm not leaving without saying bye to Kairi!" I reminded them.

"Why are you saying bye?" Kairi appeared behind me.

"I, uh..." I looked at the guys for backup.

"Sora has to go to another adventure!" Goofy explained.

Kairi's beautiful smile disappeared.

"King Mickey said to take him." Donald added.

"Oh." she looked down a bit.

"Kairi." I grabbed her hand and she looked up. "This won't be like last time. I promise I'll be back sooner than before."

"I know, it's just that...it's too soon for you to leave." she insisted.

"I have no other choice. Riku will take care of you." I tried not to cry.

"Goodbye Sora." she hugged me.

Donald and Goofy gave me a sad look, and we knew I was going to take longer to come back. I just didn't wanted her to know.

As soon as she let me go, I smiled. "I guess, I have to go now. Bye, Kairi."

"Bye, Roxas."

**-TWILIGHT TOWN/Viatrix's POV .**

"By the looks of it, seems like the only thing you know is who we are." Axel sighed as we walked towards a small town filled with regular people. I looked around.

"Don't worry, they don't know we're here." he assured. "They can't see us. Since we're-"

"Nobodies." I finished.

"Smart kid. Now, in this town is where Ansem put-"

"Roxas."

"Right, so, we tried to make him remember who he was, unfortunately, they took him. _He_ took him."

"Sora." I whispered.

"This is where you kick in, see, we began analizing what Sora and Roxas had, that we didn't. The answer is the keyblade. That thing makes anybody, even a weak boy like Sora, powerful enough to destroy darkness and light." he explained.

"But they keyblade chooses its wielder." I added.

"Silly, the only reason why it chose Sora, was because he had enough light in his heart. The same amount Roxas had of darkness, which is one percent less than what you have." he explained.

"So, im made of...darkness?" I stopped walking.

"You're made of both, it's up to you, which one you want it to be more powerful. Either way, the keyblade will come to you." he smiled.

"You created me to destroy each world?"

"Not really, see, thats what Xemnas would want. What I want, is to have Roxas back. Which in this case, you have to destroy Sora. Got it memorized?"

"If I destroy Sora, I'll destroy other worlds."

"Who cares about the other worlds? You don't even know who they are. You're seeing this the negative way for yourself. If you destroy Sora, the keyblade will belong to you. You can save those worlds yourself, if you please. Roxas will be back where he belongs and the Organization will be back together."

"So, then, what are we doing in this town?" I asked.

"Trying out if this plan would work...now pretty lady, I'm afraid you have to defeat me." he took out two spiral flame weapons and fire began to surround us. I panicked a little.

"C'mon, don't be scared." he shoved one weapon and I quickly blocked it while closing my eyes.

"What the-?" I opened them, and noticed I was holding a huge silver key.

"Pretty amazing, huh? Thats the same look Roxas did when it chose him!" he cut me.

I held the heavy keyblade and ran up to him, hitting his chest with all my strength, and the fire disappeared. Everything became blank.

I ended up in a dark place, I couldn't see anything but the floor beneath me. There was a colorful picture of some girl. I took a few steps forward and a Dusk came.

I couldn't kill it, it was part of my organization, but I had no choice.

Soon after many dusks tried stopping me, a chest appeared. I opened it with the keyblade, and it gave me a potion, which lead to two doors in front of me. A white one, and a black one.

"_Choose wisely_." a voice told me. "_The path you chose it's the path you have to stay connected with. Whatever happens, don't forget where you belong. Light and darkness are eternal_."

I'm not sure which one I chose, or what happened next, but I did know, that unlike Sora. I was _created _to be chosen. I had no other choice.


End file.
